Baby Its Cold Outside
by pastxoxo
Summary: A short drabble that involves trying to bring a little Christmas cheer to Skyhold and ends in warm fuzzies for all, especially our Mage Inquisitor and Commander Cullen. A little AU, but a only a tiny bit.


"So the elves are imprisoned by this jolly fat man?" Bull leaned in closer to Evie, Sera growled from the corner.

"They're not imprisoned…" Evie hissed. She leant back in her chair. "They just work for him for free."

"For free?" Dorian grinned.

"Well I like the paper chains." Varric nearly fell off the chair he was swinging on a Cole piped up. "And the lights are beautiful," He stared up at the beams where various candles had been put in coloured jars. The Inquisitor hadn't questioned where Sera had 'found' so many just lying around. She took it as a Christmas miracle and moved on. "They shine so bright. Just like you." Cole starred at Evelyn's hand. Her face went pink and she stuffed her glowing palm under her leg.

"So, what else do you do for this Christmas?" Varric cocked an eyebrow at his dear friend.

The snow outside was falling heavily and even though it had only gone midday the sky was thick and dark. All the paths to Skyhold were blocked. Nothing was able to come in or out. The Commander's troops were working on clearing it but the snow was falling quicker than they could move it. Evie had never seen as much snow. In other circumstances it would have been magical. As it was it kept them trapped any only delayed their attempts at stopping Samson, Corypheus and all those other big bads that were terrorising Thedas. However, the rag tag bunch in front of her were like her new family, far improved from the one she'd left behind, and the fire, her friends and the falling snow reminded her of the perfect Christmas.

"But skip the part about the virgin and the carpenter. I found that bit boring." Bull finished another tankard.

"Most people do." Evie mumbled. "Well, there's decorations which you have out done yourselves with." She grinned at the far too large tree that had been stuffed in the corner of the inn. "Then there are usually presents, a party, singing, eating…"

"A party?" The opening door brought a howl of wind and a gust of snow into the snug space, as well as Josephine. The prospect of festivities had seemed to overshadow the frozen tundra she'd just come from. Evie quickly stood to try and bat some of the snow from her beautiful uniform. "My, Inquisitor, that sounds like a splendid idea." She beamed.

"Really? Don't you think that we have more pressing matters to attend to? I should go and try and hep and move that snow…"

"Nonsense. I think everyone would enjoy a little distraction. Will there be games?" She turned her warm gaze onto the Inquisitor expectantly. Evie stuttered.

"Well…traditionally, erm…Varric?"

"Oh that's right, leave all the entertainment to the dwarf." Dorian muttered.

"Hey Sparkler, if you didn't cheat so much she might have asked you. I'm happy to be of use Inquisitor."

"We can make sure the drinks flow." Bull emphasised the fact by emptying the barrel next to him into the tankard in front.

"If you stop sulking, I'll teach you the songs." The Inquisitor half smiled as she leant against Dorian. The mage feigned disinterest. "There are duets…" A smile crept onto his handsome face.

"Well you should have led with that."

* * *

Evelyn had lost control after that. Josephine swept in and berated her for another hour, although it felt more, until every ounce of Christmas knowledge had been bestowed upon her. The party was to be held the next night. As she crossed the court yard to the main part of the keep, Evie could already hear the news spreading, the foreign new customs that the mage Inquisitor was bringing. What had begun as a murmured story had grown far too big. The stairs up to her room felt lengthier than before and even with the fireplace blazing the winter chill filled the massive chamber. Evie allowed herself one glimpse out of the window, across the battlements to the Commander's quarters. Light shone through the doorway as even at this late hour soldiers passed through. She turned away. She had a world to save, and hormones held no place on the battlefield. Plus, if she threw herself at him any further she was sure his handsome head would explode.

Evie had been summoned early the next morning to the war table. She suppressed her yawns as she listened to Leliana and Cassandra squabble over their next move. Her eyes drifted to Josephine who was also finding it difficult to concentrate. Evie tried to surreptitiously peer above the writing board she was clutching to see sketches of baubles and a terrifying depiction of what looked like an ogre dressed as Father Christmas.

"Inquisitor, wouldn't you agree?" Her title quickly pulled Evelyn from her nosy interlude, she stumbled back onto the heel of her foot, brushing against the Commander as she tried to steady herself. Her blush was evident.

"I believe you would have a better understanding of the matter than I would." Evie tried to keep her voice steady. Cassandra cocked a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her.

"How very diplomatic."

"Perhaps we should reconvene later to discuss the matter further?" Leliana hid her smile well and exited the room before Cassandra could raise an argument. She groaned instead and followed her friend from the room. Evie turned to Cullen. Things has been weirdly awkward between them since their brief kiss on the battlements. As she plucked up the courage to speak, Josephine placed a soft hand on her arm and spun her around.

"I've been speaking with Vivienne about this evening. You must come and look at some of the exquisite outfit designs she has had created."

"Maker's breath…"Evie flinched as she heard Cullen mutter under his breath. "Ambassador, Inquisitor." The Commander bowed quickly to them both and made his escape. Evie cursed.

"Josie…" She tried to remain calm but her friend had different plans. She clasped her free hand around the Inquisitor's wrist and pulled her along to the lush mezzanine where Vivienne lounged.

"Now, would you prefer the velvet or the silk my dear?" Evie was stunned. Before this world she had seen some beautiful gowns at her mother, and her mother's friends', parties, but nothing came close to the garments before her. She'd feel like a queen. Vivienne's eyes gleamed as she watched her.

"No." It came out with more force than Evelyn has intended.

"No? Well, I suppose we could go for a more structured damask but I hardly think that…"

"No ball gowns. Vivienne, Josie, the dresses are beautiful but this is meant to be a fun party. Now gowns. No grand halls. Just a… chill time."

"Chill?" The word dripped with distain from the beautiful woman's lips. Evie wrung her hands in light of the disapproval.

"Relaxed and fun. Do you think you can both manage that?"

"We can only try our best, Inquisitor" Vivienne turned and began to finger the material of one of the dresses. Evie had been dismissed.

* * *

Evie had swung by the stables on the way back to the tavern, dragging along a reluctant Blackwall.

"Enforced fun isn't everyone's cup of tea, Inquisitor." He grumbled as he began his forth drink, whilst watching Sera and the Iron Bull hang more glass lanterns. His cheeks were turning rosier by the moment.

Evelyn watched on too, with a mix of excitement and trepidation. She has never hosted a party before, attended many but none as important as this. This needed to be magical.

"Well it's safe to say that Chuckles doesn't share you Christmas spirit." Varric dropped another bag a little, beautifully wrapped objects by the leaning tree.

"What did you do?" Evie eyed him suspiciously. She knew the two didn't gel too well and had been worried since Varric had set off in search of the elf.

"I asked for help with these stone blasted trinkets you asked for and he got the hump." Having left the gifts where they'd fallen he pulled up a chair and joined the audience watching the Qunari and Elf precariously balancing tiny flames about the room.

"Did you ask nicely?" Evie grinned at him.

"Well, shit Inquisitor, what are you suggesting? You'll find I'm the Paragon of good manners here." Evie doubted that intensely but let it lie all the same. Dorian came and slid in between the two of them, a drink in both hands as way of greeting.

"So have you had a chance to extend an invite to tonight's soiree to that dashing Commander of yours?" Evie glared at him as she took a mouthful. Varric grinned into his drink, but remained silent.

"First of all, it is an open invitation, so everyone is invited. Secondly, he is _not_ my Commander." She took another large gulp. "And thirdly…he ran away from me this morning before I had a chance to mention it."

"He actually fled? Well this is getting interesting." Dorian leaned in closer to his friend. "What did you do to him on those battlements?"

"Please can we just drop it?"

"But your smouldering love life is the only interesting thing we have to concentrate on." Varric drawled. Evie rolled her eyes.

"Don't forget the dragons. The Boss' terrible love life AND dragons." Bull yelled from across the room.

"Awwww, is Cully Wully still too chicken to let you see his jingle bells?" Sra screeched, already laughing at her own joke.

"I'm glad my life is so amusing to you all." Evie drained the last of her drink. There was more left than she had anticipated. Its quick devouring made it go to her head all the swifter. "I'm leaving and when I get back this better be the more festive place in all of Skyhold. That's an official Inquisition order." She felt herself sway as she exited.

* * *

It was dark out. There was a buzz about the whole place and it wasn't just the alcohol warming her insides. Groups of people moved quickly around her, hurrying their normal routine in preparation for the evening. She smiled. There was only one place that remained still. The steps that led to the tower that housed the Commander. Dutch courage took control. Evie took the stairs two at a time but stopped quickly outside the door. All was quiet inside. She didn't knock.

"Commander?" Cullen looked up as she entered. Stood next to him at his desk was one of his soldiers. She was stood a lot closer than Evelyn would have liked.

"Inquisitor." She could have sworn that his eyes lit up slightly but she immediately suppressed that as wishful thinking.

"I…erm…if you're busy I can come back…" Evie began backing away to the door she'd just come through.

"No. We're done. Bring me the report as soon as we get word."

"Ser." The soldier saluted and hurried quickly from the room. Evie took a deep breath. Cullen stood and moved around the desk, closer to her. What was she doing?

"There is a party tonight…" Evie began. She suddenly didn't know what to do with her hands.

"I had heard." The Commander's voice sounded tight. He looked about as comfortable as she felt.

"I'd hoped you could come along." Evie bit her lip.

"You do?" She wanted to jump him where he stood. He was adorable and she was much tipsier than first thought. Time to take it down a notch before she did something they'd both regret.

"Well, I mean, everyone is going and it should be fun sooo…" She looked to the floor. There was a pause. A pause that lasted just a little too long.

"I have a lot of work to do." He turned away from her and back to his desk. "We've just got new maps through for the Hissing Wastes that I need to…" he taped his gloved hands on the papers before him, not looking back at her.

"Of course. I understand. Have a good evening, Commander." Evie left before she heard his farewell. What an idiot. She felt her hand pulsate to the same tempo as her own rage. Feelings were the worse.

* * *

The party was perfect, even if she wasn't. The gang had followed orders to a tea. The tavern was full to the brim with Christmas cheer. The tables were crowded with happy Skyholders, drinking, feasting and being very merry for this brief interlude where the hole in the sky could not reach. Evie leant her cheek against Dorian's shoulder as they watched Blackwall and Josephine dance together as Krem lead the Chargers in a bizarre rendition of Walking in a Winter Wonderland. The tune wasn't quite there but it was wonderful all the same.

"Does this remind you of home?" Dorian broke Evie's concentration. She stared up at her friend with a warm smile.

"No. This is far better." She hiccupped and grinned. The warm air was suddenly chilled by the opening of the door. The cool breeze was welcoming against the Inquisitor's burning face.

Sometime later, Evie stumbled across Sera recanting the tale of the evil Christmas Claws that enslaved elves into his toy army to a terrified looking group of young recruits. She smiled as she tried to pass by without being noticed. Sera winked and continued.

"Inquisitor!" There was a screech of a chair being pushed back with force and the slap of liquid as it hit the stone floor. Evie spun quickly to see Cullen, a little worse for ware, waving a bottle at her. It had a small red bow attached. The game of cards lay forgotten before him.

"Commander." Eve tried hard to keep the smile inside. "You made it."

"Well it was suggested that everyone would be here." He gave her a lopsided grin. She wasn't too sure how much he had had to drink but he wore it well. "I was also reliably informed that it was customary to bring a gift." He held the bottle further towards her. "This is for you." Before she had the chance to do or say anything Dorian swanned passed and grabbed the wine.

"Oooh, a lovely Sun Blonde." He winked at Evie and carried on by.

"There are other Christmas traditions you could try." He moved closer to her, he still wore his amour and his mantle.

"A song!" Bull yelled. A cheer followed from the crowd. Was everyone watching them?

Evie blushed and tried to back away. The bard in the corner began to strum a melody. Gingerly, Cullen took the handmade song sheets Evie and Dorian had made earlier. Her mouth dropped as he begun. This Cullen was not the soldier she awkwardly stood next to, trying to plan their victories, or the one who brooded over his desk in the depth of night. This was the man her heart skipped a beat for.

"I really can't stay..."

Evie giggled and join in.

"Baby, its cold outside…"

"I gotta go away…" He looked directly at her, warm and hesitant. Her stomach was full of a million butterflies.

"Baby, its cold outside…"

"This evening has been…"

"Been hoping that you'd drop in."

"So very nice." He grinned at her.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." They now had everyone's attention. It should have been mortifying but Evelyn couldn't stop the smile on her face.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Sparkler, but isn't he singing the girl's part?" Varric was propped up by the bar, watching the whole scene unfold. Dorian took a swig straight from the gifted bottle.

"Yes Varric, I believe he is."

 _My mother will start to worry_

 _Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

 _My father will be pacing the floor_

 _Listen to that fire place roar_

 _So really I'd better scurry_

 _Beautiful, please don't hurry_

 _But maybe just half a drink more_

 _I'll put some records on while I pour_

 _The neighbours might think_

 _Baby, it's bad out there_

 _Say what's in this drink?_

 _No cabs to be had out there_

 _I wish I knew how_

 _Your eyes are like starlight now_

 _To break this spell_

 _I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

 _I ought to say no, no, no, sir_

 _Mind if I move in closer?_

 _At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

 _What's the sense of hurting my pride?_

 _I really can't stay_

 _Baby, don't hold out_

 _Baby, it's cold outside_

"I simply must go."

Evie had no idea how they'd ended on top of opposite tables. Cullen clutched on to the song sheet as if it was his shield.

"Baby, it's cold outside…"

 _The answer is "No"_

 _But, baby, it's cold outside_

 _The welcome has been_

 _How lucky that you dropped in_

 _So nice and warm_

 _Look out the window at that storm_

 _My sister will be suspicious_

 _Gosh, your lips look delicious_

 _My brother will be there at the door_

 _Waves upon a tropical shore_

 _My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_

 _Gosh, your lips are delicious_

 _But maybe just a cigarette more_

 _Never such a blizzard before_

 _I gotta get home_

 _Baby, you'll freeze out there_

 _Say, lend me your comb_

 _It's up to your knees out there_

"You've really been grand." He looked her deep in the eyes. She felt his gaze deep into her very core.

"I feel when you touch my hand."

"But don't you see…" Evie took a breath and leapt, crossing the gap so they were both precariously balanced together.

"How can you do this thing to me?" She stared up at him, through her eyelashes.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow."

"Think of my life long sorrow…" She moved closer and his gaze faltered. It was his turn to take a deep breath.

"At least there will be plenty implied."

"If you got pneumonia and died."

"I really can't stay." He moved closer to her this time. There was hardly a hair's breadth between them.

"Get over that hold out." Her voice waved and they sang together.

"Baby its cold, Baby its cold outside." She didn't know who'd made the move first. Their lips met each other. It was different than before. There definitely hadn't been cheering last tie. Just a cold wind and a soft tension. This was passion. Cullen wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her close. She wove her fingers through his golden locks and enjoyed every second. For a moment he pulled away and met her gaze.

"Merry Christmas Evelyn." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas Cullen." She pulled him back in and promised then and there never to let him go.


End file.
